The Daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen
by xoxtcxox
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is beautiful, smart, and very talented. Everyone knows it...and everyone sees it. Everyone but Renesmee Cullen. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I always dreamed about my first day of school and what it would be like. I was so excited to learn and to meet new people, but it was different now that this day had finally arrived. I was worried now…for some reason. I wasn't worried about not being smart enough, I've always been smart. Before I was one year old I could carry on full conversations with any adult and by the age of three I had read every book in my house. Weird huh? But that's just it, I didn't want to be weird. I wanted to be…normal. Don't get me wrong. I loved who I was and I loved my family. But a teenager's life is hard enough without being different. I just wanted to fit in-

Just then my door opened.

"Renesmee, honey? You should probably get up now." My mother called from the hallway. I sat up to look at her. I kind of looked like her in a way. Her pail skin was flawless, her brown hair was always perfect, and her golden eyes sparkled even in the dark. It almost wasn't fair how beautiful she was. I sighed.

"Yeah…I will." I replied rubbing my eyes. She smiled then closed the door. I got up and looked in my full length mirror. I didn't look like I was seven years old. Since I was born half vampire, I don't grow like a normal person. My mind and my body grow faster then it should. I'm really only seven years old, but mentally and physically I was probably sixteen or seventeen. I was _technically_ seven, and done growing according to Carlisle.

"Ha…normal." I laughed to myself. I guess I was never normal. How can you be if your half vampire? You couldn't. And that's what I was…not normal. See it happened like this. Back when my mother was human she met my vampire father. They fell in love and had me. My mother almost died while giving birth to me and the only way to save her was for her to become a vampire. So anyways, I was born half vampire.

Grandpa Charlie was the only human I really ever talk to. I then wondered if Jake counted as human. I also wondered how well I would do socializing with people at school. I wasn't allowed out of the house much. My family always thought it was too dangerous. My father is the worst about it. He's always afraid something bad is going to happen to me because I'm not as strong as a full vampire. He says I'm too breakable. At least I could still run fast.

I put on a white t-shirt and tight dark blue jeans. Alice wouldn't be proud but I remembered to keep it simple, like my father had told me. He told me it was better of I didn't try to stand out and draw any more unnecessary attention to me. I wondered why he said that. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey," Alice spoke in cheerful voice. "need help with anything?"

I laughed. "Uh yeah," I pointed my brush up to my head. "With my hair."

She skipped into my room and sat lightly on my bed. She started combing through my messy bronze curly hair.

"You excited for today?" She smiled.

"No." Alice could see the future. I wondered if she saw anything interesting for today.

She pulled at my hair when she talked. "Renesemee, don't be nervous." Dang it, Alice could always see right through me.

"I'm not!" I lied. I wanted to try to be brave. "It's just that, there are so many rules to remember. The only thing I should be worried about is where my classes will be." This conversation was making me even more nervous. "I have to remember a lot of stuff."

"Oh you're just being dramatic. Just stick with me and you'll be fine."

"Yeah right. Like it's that easy." I sighed. High school was going to bad, I knew it. When she was finished with my hair I got up to look at it. At least I wouldn't have to worry about my hair for today.

"Just remember the story, you just moved from Ohio. You were adopted by Carlisle and Esme a few years ago, and all of us are now your bothers and sisters." She said smiling. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Alice." She let go of me. Her eyes were confused as she took in my appearance.

"Your clothes are…nice."

I laughed. I knew she would hate my clothes. "Dad told me to keep it simple. Do you know why he told me that?"

Alice's confusion faded. And she smiled again. "He doesn't want all of the guys at school to flip out over you."

Now I was the one confused. "Why would they do that?" I asked.

"Because you're beautiful Renesmee. You have something about you that just charms everyone around you."

"Is it my second special vampire ability?" I laughed half joking. My first special vampire ability was when I touched someone I could show them things I have seen or just talk to them through my mind with I touched them. Anyways I had gotten pretty good at it. I could control it well now. If I touched someone on accident I could turn my power off if I needed too, which was helpful for crowded school hallways.

"Maybe. I don't know what it is. But you just have something that just draws people to you." I looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I wasn't as plain as I thought I was. I sighed.

"I think we're seeing two different people." I turned to face her.

"No." She stood and put her hands on my shoulders. "We're both looking at Renesmee Carlie Cullan, the most beautiful girl in the world."

I smiled. That was an over statement. But maybe I was being too hard on myself, and maybe just maybe high school would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**AliceSwift****: To answer your questions, no this isn't my first story. I used to write Degrassi ones but I kinda lost interest. But this is my first Twilight fanfiction. ****And thanks for pointing out the Cullen thing. How stupid of me.**

I skipped down the stairs into the kitchen where my mother was waiting. I heard my father playing the piano in the other room. I felt better about myself after Alice's talk with me. My mother smiled at me when she handed me a plate of food. It was nice to be the only one in your family that ate.

"Are you sure about today?" My mother asked. Alice walked across the room with Jasper at her side. She winked at me.

I sighed. I might as well get it over with. I nodded. "Yeah I'm sure." The music stopped and my father entered the room. He walked quickly to my mother, put his arms around her and kissed her head. I started to eat.

"I can't believe she's going to high school already. Can you?" My mother asked looking up at my father. I tried to fight the feeling to say something about waiting a year. I started thinking about something else before my father heard my thoughts. When I looked up my father was staring at me. _Crap. He heard!_

"Renesmee are you sure you want to go?" My father asked.

I nodded once and started to eat my breakfast again. I was hoping that would put an end to the questions but he pushed the subject.

"You could always wait a year." He said smiling. He thought this was funny, but it wasn't. It was my life. The thought that I could ruin everything for my family was eating me away inside. What if I slipped and told someone our family secret? It was too much presser for a seven year old…well you know what I mean. My father laughed then. I looked at him with pleading eyes and left my breakfast to waste. I walked outside and sat on the porch to wait for my "brothers and sisters". _I guess I should get used to that._

"What's going on?" I heard my mother ask my father inside. That's an up side to being half vampire, I can hear _everything_.

"She's really nervous. She didn't want us to know, she wanted to try to be brave."

"Why couldn't she just tell me that?" My mother wondered out loud. She sounded sad. It wasn't her fault I didn't tell her. I don't talk much, but I'm not shy. I just don't see much a point in talking. What with my own father being able to read my thoughts and all I have to do is touch someone to tell them what's going on, there is no point. I didn't mean to upset her though.

"She's been acting so different since we've moved here, maybe it was a bad idea." He said. He always knew. I missed Forks, it was my only home.

"I hope she starts feeling better once Jacob is here." She said.

_Jacob._

I wished Jake was here right now, I missed him like crazy. He always knew how to calm me down and make me have fun. I think some days I forgot to have fun, or forgot what fun was. I only had a few years of being a child. Those few years I can remember perfectly, but for some reason it was so hard for me to act young.

Jake was exactly what I needed right now, he acted like a just like a big kid. He was still in La Push working things out with Sam and the rest of the pack. He didn't know when he would be returning to them. The pack knew this day would come though, they couldn't expect Jake to stay away from me for forever. He promised to be up to the house soon. I smiled. I knew he couldn't stay away from me for too long. That was another good thing about Jake, I knew no matter what he would always stay with me.

I swear if I didn't know any better I could almost hear my father roll his eyes in disgust. He didn't mind Jacob most days. With me only being half vampire and all, he was just being protective. I didn't mind really. He once told me that Jacob can lose his temper easily and he could hurt me, but Jake has never even gotten mad at me before. How could Jake hurt me?

Just then Esme and Carlisle were beside me.

Esme smiled and hugged me. "Are you ready for school?" I wished everyone would stop asking that. But I couldn't help but return the smile. I nodded. I was ready.

"Carlisle and I thought this would bring you luck." She held something small and golden in her hands. She quickly passed it to Carlisle. He put it around my neck in a quick motion. I looked down at my neck. The locket was a lovely gold oval. It looked extremely old fashioned and knowing Esme, probably expensive. I held the locket in my hand then threw my arms around Esme again. She slightly laughed.

"Thank you! Oh I love it." I turned behind me and gave Carlisle a hug as well. I looked up to his face. He didn't look old enough to even be called dad rather then grandpa. They were family, but I never could call them grandpa and grandma. It almost seemed wrong, like an insult or something. They were both so beautiful, so young.

"Open it up Darling." He said. Inside was a picture of my beautiful mother on one side and on the other my hansom father. It was perfect.

"Thank you both so much." I smiled. My father and mother came out the front door, closely followed by Rosalie and Emmett and then by Jasper and Alice.

"We should probably get going." My father told me. I nodded and stood up. Every one said their goodbyes and headed to the huge garage filled with new shiny cars. My father, mother, and I got into a new silver mercedes. While Emmett, Jasper, Alice jumped into Rosalie's bight red car.

I always loved my father's fast driving, but not for today. I rested my head on the back of the leather seat. Today I wanted to take my time getting to school, I was in no hurry.

Most kids start their first day in Kindergarten, not high school. Or I guess they could have been home schooled, but not me. I've never been to any kind of school before.

The only time I really ever got out of the house is when Alice and I made our little shopping trips, and even then I don't have to talk to anyone if I don't want to. And though everyone in my family looked my age, they weren't. I had never really talked to anyone my own age. I realized I should stop the complaining when I saw my father glance at me in the rear view mirror.

If you didn't know any better it would sound like I have been locked away in a tower somewhere for seven years not allowed to see the light of day. But it wasn't like that at all. When I look back at all of my memories, my life has been filled with nothing but love. My family loves me so much and I love them. I could ask for anything and they would get it for me in a heartbeat. Since I was born I have had everything anyone could possibly ask for. Spoiled, some could call it. But I never asked for the beautiful gifts and unconditional love. So how could I be spoiled? I couldn't ask for a better family or a better life.

My father smiled at my mother and grabbed her hand. We we're getting close to the school, I could smell it. Then I quickly regretted not taking the same car as Jasper. My father laughed and turned his head to look at me.

"Everyone will love you. They always do." He winked.

"Sure they will. _Edward_." I said jokingly.


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARDS PROFILE

I turned to look at my daughter in the seat behind me. I held back a laugh at her attempt to look simple. I had been hoping less guys would notice her if she was in more simple attire. But I was beginning to reconsider. No matter what Renesmee did she couldn't look simple. Even with no make up and plain clothing…she was as beautiful as her mother.

As we reached the school I could tell I was even getting a little nervous. Not for myself, I had been to hundreds of high schools by now. It was always the same thing at every school, different faces but the same typical people on the inside.

Bella and I were both nervous for Renesmee. We knew today was going to be difficult for her. Renesmee knew the rules. Avoid talking to people if you can. Don't let them get too close. And most importantly, don't try to become friends with any of them. I was worried that the last rule was going to be the problem. Not only was she extremely friendly, but people always seemed drawn to her. Everyone wanted to know her.

Everyone's thoughts were the same when it came to Renesmee. I heard what they thought, and what they wanted. They wanted to be her friend, the wanted to know her, they wanted to talk to her. The girls wanted to be her. And to much of my disliking, the guys _wanted_ her. If she knew all of this, it would just make things harder for her to stay away from humans.

"_The only time I really ever got out of the house is when Alice and I made our little shopping trips, and even then I don't have to talk to anyone if I don't want to. And though everyone in my family looked my age, they weren't. I had never really talked to anyone my own age."_

I tried not to let Renesmee thoughts upset me. Bella and I were a little too over protective. Well, _I_ was a little too over protective I guess. I just wanted to keep her safe. And her going out of the house with out any of us _was_dangerous. I was still getting used to being a father. I was making things more difficult then they should, Renesmee wasn't exactly a hand full. She really was the perfect child…maybe I should cut her some slack.

"… _When I look back at all of my memories, my life has been filled with nothing but love. My family loves me so much and I love them. I could ask for anything and they would get it for me in a heartbeat. Since I was born I have had everything anyone could possibly ask for. Spoiled, some could call it. But I never asked for the beautiful gifts and unconditional love. So how could I be spoiled? I couldn't ask for a better family or a better life…"_

I grabbed Bella's hand and slightly smiled. She really was the perfect child.

I looked at Bella. She looked calm, but I knew she was hiding it for Renesmee. She had gotten better with her acting skills, surprisingly.

I pulled into an open parking spot and turned off the new silver car. I heard Renesmee wish she would of road with Jasper so she could feel more relaxed. I laughed and turned to look at her.

"Everyone will love you. They always do."

It was true everyone _would_ love her…that was the problem.

"Sure they will. _Edward_." She said jokingly. She was just like her mother, she had no clue how beautiful she was. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I wasn't looking forward to hearing all the thoughts of some of the disgusting mindless humans. Those idiots thinking about my family was almost too much for me to handle some days.

Rosalie pulled into the spot besides us and they all four got out of the car.

"_Wow. Who are they?"_

"_Those guys are sooo fine!"_

"_Look at that body! I need her number."_

"Ready?" Alice asked to everyone in a cheery voice. Renesmee half smiled but kept her eyes on the ground.

"_The things I would like to do to that little brunette…"_

I protectively put my arm around Bella's waist as we started walking into the school. I couldn't seem to get used to people thinking about my wife like that. It was absurd.

Following behind us was Renesmee, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, and closely behind them was Alice and Jasper.

Bella and I were about to come up to a small boy with black hair. He was a few feet away but he was still standing with wide eyes and his mouth was wide open.

"_I think I'm in love…"_

I turned to see which one of my family members someone was dreaming about this time. It was Renesmee. _Perfect_. The boy tried to compose himself as he stumbled to walk towards Renesmee. The others, who were following close behind us, noticed the boy too.

"_He better not be doing what I think he's doing."_

I turned my head and nodded once to Emmett. He slightly growled. I turned my attention back to the boy.

"_I have to talk to her. But what should I say? I bet she has a boyfriend-Oh who cares. She's so beautiful."_

As Bella and I walked by the boy, I glared at him. I wanted to rip him to pieces. Who did he think he was? If he only knew what Renesmee was….what _I _was.

The boy took a step back.

"_Oh...wow. He looks mad…and really scary." _He closed his mouth and swallowed hard. He blinked a few times and finally got rid of that stupid dumbstruck look on his face.

"_I wonder if that's her brother or something. He has to be." _Well, the boy was close enough. I was her "real brother". Everyone was to say that Renesmee and I were brother and sister, just like Jasper and Rosalie were going to say that they were brother and sister. And Alice, Emmett, and Bella were just adopted without siblings. If this pathetic boy only knew who he was messing with, he would rethink his actions. He wasn't just messing with a big brother, oh no. He was messing with a father and whole family of vampires.

As we finally passed the boy, I looked at the boy's thoughts to see how the others would react to him. Renesmee finally noticed him and smiled shyly at him. Great Renesmee, talk about feeding the fire.

"_She smiled at me. She smiled at me!" _I knew Emmett would take care of this. He took a step toward the boy and stomped his foot as loud as he could, then he continued to walk with Rosalie's hand in his. A few people around us jumped at the sound of Emmett's stomp, the boy about jumped out of his skin.

"_That guy could kill me! Maybe I should wait until she's alone to talk to her." _Ha. Alone? That wasn't going to happen any time soon. But at least Emmett's scare worked, the boy was going to leave her be. I smiled and tightened my grip around Bella.

She looked up at me, her golden eyes sparkling. I had missed her beautiful deep brown eyes I had fallen so much in love with. But some how her newer golden color was just as deep, I could still look into them for forever.

"What was _that_ about?" She whispered.

"Just a little complication, but it's fine now." I whispered back and kissed her head.

We led the way into the school building, the others close behind us. Renesmee was going to be just fine with all of us here. I relaxed a little as my family and I made our way down an almost empty hallway. The few students in the hall stared at us, nothing I wasn't used too. Renesmee on the other hand, was uneasy with this reaction.

"_Why are they just looking at us like that? We didn't do anything wrong did we?" _I couldn't help but smile at Renesmee's innocence.

The rest of the day went by fast. Bella was in all my classes, which always helped the time go by.

Bella, Alice, and I were juniors. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were seniors. And of course Renesmee was a sophomore. I had no classes with her, but I was keeping tabs on her by listening to her and other student's thoughts.

"_Well hello there beautiful."_

"_Renesmee? Wow what kind of name was that?"_

"_I wish I looked half as good as her. Her clothes look expensive too. Is that a Chanel bag? Jealous."_

"_I bet she's a dancer. She's got a great body…no a perfect body. Mmmm."_

"_I hope she sits by me. She looks like she's a nice person."_

"_Try not to make a fool of yourself. Breathe! Breathe! What if she asks what my name is and I can't talk?! She'll think I'm such a loser." _

"_Look at her! She's drop dead gorgeous. I have to talk to her before all these other guys hit on her."_

Bella hit me in the side when she realized I was paying more attention to Renesmee then the class we were in.

"Leave her alone!" She hissed.

"I'm not bothering her, she has no clue I'm even listening." I whispered. I turned my head back forward so I could go back to concentrate on Renesmee.

Bella sighed. "How's she doing?" Even if she denied it, she couldn't resist not knowing. I smiled at her.

"She's fine. But no one will leave her alone…sounds like someone's first day at Forks High School. Mother like daughter?" She laughed quietly and I joined her.

"Really Edward, there's no need to listen. Besides, it's not like she's a danger magnet." She winked at me.

"She's only seven Bella. She's hardly ever been around humans before." How could Bella not be worried about her? She still amazed me by never acting how I thought she would. She smiled.

"She's going to be fine. And I think we both know she's not _really_ seven." The bell rang and she put her arms around me. "Relax."

I smiled at her. "I'll try." ...someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is probably going to get a bit confusing in this chapter. Hang in there, you'll understand everything later on. By now you probably think my story is going no where…but don't worry I have had a plan and plot to my story from the start. Things will get more interesting…I promise. My story also doesn't have a lot of talking in it. It's all Renesmee's thoughts so there won't be a whole lot of talking. Sorry about that. A big thanks for all who are reviewing. =]**

_Tick…Tick…Tick…_

Sleep was harder to find now a days. The time ticked away slowly as I tried to force myself to dream. I couldn't remember not being able to sleep…not ever. What was wrong? My clicking clock in my ear continued to grow louder. My eyes shot open as I reached to turn on my lamp at my bedside. I stuffed my clock in a near by compartment in my night stand. I looked at my cat Charlotte who was in her small bed on the floor. She was purring in her sleep, and I suddenly envied my small kitten. _She _was having no trouble sleeping. I sighed loudly in frustration, turned off the lamp, and rolled onto my bed.

_Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…._

Stupid clock.

Yes...something was not right. I continued to toss and turn in my hard bed. What could be wrong with me? Why couldn't I sleep? I closed my eyes tightly and chanted sleep a million times in my head. _Sleep. Sleep. Sleep!_

I gave up on the constant mental fight and got out of bed. I walked back and forth on my cold dark wood flooring. Something was different. I _felt_ different.

I walked to my cushioned bench by my big window. It was peaceful here. The night was cold. I could feel the cold sitting by the glass, but for some reason this didn't bother me. I sat with my arms around my legs and my chin resting on my knees. It was one of those nights where the stars were so bright you didn't even need a light to see. The window looked out to a big forest and pond. The forest was dark and full of secrets. The trees were tall and black and moved back and forth from the wind. The pond reflected everything perfectly, an exact copy of what was in front of me. The sky was dark but it was filled with bright beautiful stars.

Could it be school keeping me up? Yesterday opened a whole new world for me. It was scary at first, but then I really loved it. All the people, the learning, the excitement…it was all so amazing. I couldn't wait to go to school again…so it couldn't be school that was keeping me awake.

I tried to reassure myself that Jake would be here soon and everything would be okay. Maybe Jacob was the problem. Maybe I missed him so much it was messing up my sleeping habits.

What could it be? A change...something was changing.

Maybe it wasn't a problem keeping me up…what if something was wrong with me? But what could be wrong? Was I sick? Could half vampires even get sick? No…they couldn't. So whatever it was, it must be something not normal…something wrong…something bad. I had so many questions…but no answers. I looked outside to see it was nearly dawn out. Again, another sleepless night had passed.

From my room I heard a piano playing, the sound was so clear yet I knew it was down stairs. I got up from my bench and left my room. The sound of my feet thudding down the stairs broke the perfect silence of the big house. The music got louder as I neared the arch way to the living room. I peeked behind the arch to see what was going on. The sun was coming through the big bay window, making the room glow in different colors. The ivory walls were glittering with orange and yellow light. My father sat at his grand piano with my mother by his side. They were both smiling while my father's fingers flew over the black and white keys. He was playing the song he wrote for my mother. I remember when he used to hum it to me at night and my mother would smile and close her eyes. She loved the song, and my father. I knew they both knew I was there, but I couldn't help but watch them.

"Renesmee? What are you doing up so early?" Rosalie whispered from behind me.

I turned around."I…uh…I was excited for my second day of school I guess." Why was I lying? I never lied. I was supposed to answer I couldn't sleep!

"Oh. Well do you want something to eat?" Rosalie smiled.

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry." What came out of my mouth surprised me…because it _wasn't _a lie. I really wasn't hungry. Weird…

"You sure?" She crossed her arms over her chest looking concerned. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to go get ready." I ran upstairs. What was with me? No sleeping, not hungry…and now lying? Why did it matter if Rosalie knew I hadn't been sleeping? I wasn't commenting some kind of crime by not sleeping. So what was with the lies?

* * *

I was barley in the school when I hear someone calling my name. I turned to see Mark Johnson running to me, and I heard my father laugh.

"Won't give up, will he?" My father said as he went on his way with the rest of my family. I wondered what my father meant by "won't give up".

I had 7th period chemistry with Mark Johnson. Yesterday I sat the entire class period listening to him talk my ear off. He was a nice boy…but I was afraid I would bore him since I wasn't much of a talker. Somehow he seemed not to notice my lack of communication skills.

"Hey Renesmee, do you have a lab partner for chemistry yet?" Mark smiled.

"Uh, no not yet. Why?" I smiled as I got a better look at him. He was tall but somehow small at the same time. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed casually in blue jeans and a turquoise t-shirt. Mark was a simple guy.

"Well I was thinking we could be partners..." He looked at me hopefully.

"Sure Mark." I smiled trying to sound as sweet as I could. I only knew Mark for a day, but he seemed lab partner worthy. And it seemed to make him happy.

He smiled back. "Great! Um…see you 7th period." And he was gone.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" I turned to see me father standing behind me.

"Shouldn't you be in class, _Edward_?" I said trying to hold back a laugh. I pushed past him as I tried to make my way to my first period class.

**REVIEWS! =]**


End file.
